


Newlyweds

by Officially_Malec_Trash



Series: Casual Love [1]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic, Drew x Rick, Drewick, DrewxRick, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officially_Malec_Trash/pseuds/Officially_Malec_Trash
Summary: Rick working days, and Drew working nights meant that they didn’t see each other as often as they liked. The love was still there, they just had to work a little harder to make sure it was shown.





	Newlyweds

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some angst, and then I wrote some smut, and now I'm writing some fluff. I'm definitely going to write more oneshots for this, just of them being cute and domestic. It makes me happy. 
> 
> There's also some memes and references to my other fics, and of course Rick's love of apples. I can't go too long without talking about it lmao.

\-------

“Hey.” Drew walked into his house, planting a quick kiss on Rick’s head, startling him awake from his position on the couch.

“Hey. How was work?” Rick rolls off the couch and wraps his arms around Drew, pressing his face into the other man’s back.

“Good. Pretty quiet actually. Can’t wait to have the night off.” Drew smiles as he sorts through the mail, throwing away anything unimportant. Rick yawns into his back, almost falling back asleep.

“Don’t you have work in like an hour? I’d really prefer if you didn’t go do your SWAT thing while you were exhausted.” Drew turns around, leaning against the bar and pulling Rick into his chest. 

“Don’t have work. Got the day off. Stayed up...so I could sleep with...you.” Rick sleepily replied. He’d been awake for more than 24 hours, and had had an exhausting shift the day before. But he stayed up all night just so he could sleep with his husband. His sleep schedule was about to be all out of whack, but Drew was worth it.

“Oh really? You didn’t want to tell me that earlier?” Drew massages the back of Rick’s head, listening happily as he purrs.

“Surprise.” 

“Come on, let’s get you to bed.” Drew puts his arm under Rick’s shoulder, wrapping it around his back to support the barely awake man. They walk to the bedroom, Rick quietly mumbling something about how good Drew smells, making him grin. Even after working a 12 hour shift, Rick thought he smelled good. Why did he wait so long to marry this perfect man?

Drew sits Rick on the bed, gently placing his prosthetic in its designated spot, then gets in the shower. When he gets back out, Rick is curled up in the bed, still awake. 

“I waited for you.”

“Why thank you, kind sir.” Drew crawls into bed, kissing Rick, watching as his face lights up. These were the types of moments that Drew lived for. Big romantic moments were great and all, but when everything was quiet, when he got to go to bed with his husband, hold him, breathe him in, just being close to him was enough.

Rick presses his lips into Drew’s chest, mumbling a tired “I love you” before finally succumbing to exhaustion.

Drew can’t help but smile at his adorable, sleepy, precious husband as he sleeps. Pulling him closer, Drew rests his head on top of Rick’s, falling asleep as well.

\-------

“Well, look who decided to finally wake up. Welcome to the world of the living.” Rick groans and pulls the covers back over his head, desperately trying to hold on to any semblance of sleep.

“Come on Rick, I know you don’t want to spend our day off sleeping the day away.” Drew pulls the blankets off of him, causing him to curl up and complain.

“I’m tired, lemme sleep.” Rick’s whines turn to giggles as Drew lays on top of him, peppering him in kisses.

“Get off of me!”

“Are you going to get up?”

“Yes! Just get up!” 

Drew removes himself from his position, catching Rick’s case of giggles. He couldn’t help it, Rick’s laugh was infectious. Hearing Drew start laughing sets Rick off again, and they lay there for a while, caught up in their laughter and their love. 

“We have to get up.”

“We don’t have to.” Rick rolls over, nuzzling into Drew’s neck. “We could lay in bed all day.”

“Rick, it’s almost 2. I’m hungry.”

“You’re always hungry Drew.” Rick pokes his stomach, snickering as Drew swats his hand away.

“Please? We haven’t went out in like forever. How am I supposed to show off my incredibly sexy new husband if he won’t go out with me?” 

“Incredibly sexy huh? Well, when you put it like that…” Rick rolls from next to Drew, sitting up enough for Drew to help him get into the shower.

“I’ll go get you some clothes.”

“Thank you.

Rick repositions himself in the shower, wondering how he managed to end with someone as considerate, as kind, as patient as Drew.

\-------

“Why are you always wearing my clothes? Seriously, this has to be illegal.” 

“Because you’re just so much more fashionable than I am.” Drew tries to kiss his pouting husband, but Rick turns away, attempting to keep up his fake mad act.

“Besides, that’s my flannel babe. So maybe you should stop wearing my clothes.”

“Just shut up and drive.”

Drew chuckles as he backs out of the parking spot in front of their home, as Rick scrolls through a playlist before finally selecting a song.

“Oh my god Rick not this again. No one listens to this song as much as you do. This is unhealthy.”

The beginning of “Africa” by Toto starts to play, and Rick starts grooving.

“I bless the rains down in Africaaaa.”

“Please, somebody get me out of this car. Why did I marry him? He’s literally insane.” Drew mumbles to himself, changing the song at the light.

“What n-”

“We’re no strangers to love.” Rick Astley’s silky smooth voice pours out from the speakers, causing Rick to pause.

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes.” A grin breaks onto Drew’s face as he begins to sing, loudly and offkey, but with passion. Rick can’t help but provide back up vocals, as the light changes, and Drew starts to drive again.

“Coming out of my cage, and I’ve been doing just fine.” Rick puts his head in his hands as Drew bolts out the words to “Mr. Brightside”. It was one of his favorite songs, especially because it triggered Rick so much.

“I’m changing it.”

“What that’s unfair!”

“You turned off Africa! And that’s an entire continent!”

Rick skips to the next song.

“Somebody once told me…”

Both men turn to each other, matching grins on their faces at they recite the words to “All Star”. It was one of their favorites, which they performed at karaoke together all the time.

“We’re only going to have time for one more song. You better make it count.”

“You know what I want, Rick.”

Rick sighed and scrolled through his playlist, finally landing on the song he knew Drew would request.

“Taaaaake onnnnn meeee”

“Take! On! Me!” 

They sit in the car after Drew parks, just to finish the song.

“You’re such a freaking dork.” Rick boops Drew’s nose, snickering as the other man chases his finger with his lips.

“You married me though, so who’s really the dork?”

“I still think it’s you.”

“Uh yeah, right.” 

\-------

Drew slides into the seat across from the Rick. They sat at the same table they always sat at. Big D’s was somewhere they frequented, mainly because of the quality of the food, but also because of the irony of the name. They always ordered the same thing.  
Rick would get a burger and onion rings, while Drew picked chicken fingers and fries, and they would split a shake. If Rick got to choose, the flavor would be a mystery, while Drew stuck with vanilla. They didn’t even need menus, or someone to wait on them. All the staff knew them by name, knew their orders by heart.

“Hey, the two lovebirds are here!”

“You guys get married yet?” Someone shouts, from the kitchen, probably Mario. He was always asking when they would lock each other down.

“He’s all mine!” The restaurant erupts in cheers, Rick blushing at Drew’s response. Coming out had been so good for him. If someone told Rick a few years ago that one day, Drew would be gushing about how he finally married Rick, recalling how he accidentally ruined his new husband’s proposal, Rick would have told them they were insane. But watching how Drew just spews out his love, Rick has never been happier. He grabs Drew’s hands, unable to stop the smile from appearing as he watches Drew’s fingers curl around his own unconsciously. He didn’t even stop talking, just intertwines their fingers as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

\-------

After Big D’s, Drew and Rick always went to Giovanni’s, a ice cream shack in the park. Giovanni always knew what they wanted before they could ask, and eventually they stopped asking. He had also caught on to the fact that they were gay much before they were out. Just like the staff at Big D’s, he didn’t care. They were good people, according to Giovanni. And they were fellow veterans, which meant he refused to take their money, no matter how frequently they offered it.

“You got a new flavor for us today, Giovanni?” Rick leans on the counter, eyes dancing with excitement. He loved ice cream, especially Giovanni’s. He made all his ice cream from scratch, and always seemed to have something new for them to sample. He had even made a special apple flavor for Rick’s birthday, at Drew’s request. 

“Depends. You got a ring to show me?” Rick holds out his hands, nudging Drew until he does it too. Complementary bands, Drew’s black with a stripe of silver running through the middle, the opposite for Rick. "The yin to his yang", as Rick liked to say. Giovanni beams, taking both of their hands in his own.

“They’re beautiful boys. To congratulate you, I have just the thing.” Giovanni bustled around behind the counter, before pulling out 2 cones, and scooping rainbow colored ice cream into both.

“I call it ‘Newlyweds’, after you. Go ahead, try it.”

Rick takes the cone, greedily licking it. His eyes somehow get even wider than before. 

“This is amazing. Drew try it!” 

Drew shakes his head in amusement before licking his own cone. It takes sugary, like cake. It reminded Drew of the wedding cake that Rick had the forethought to order for after their wedding, when they were in the hotel room.

“Oh he likes it. Look at his face Rick.”

“I know. He’s so easy to get.” Rick licks Drew’s ice cream, bringing him back to reality.

“You have your own ice cream Rick. Seriously, why did I marry you?”

“Oh hush, you big baby.” Rick grabs Drew’s hand, drags hims to the bench they always sit on to enjoy their ice cream. It had the best view of the lake, and watching the sun set over the water was their last ritual. Drew calls a “thank you” to Giovanni as he stumbles after his husband.

“This is the best flavor he’s ever made.” Rick lays his head on Drew’s shoulder, trying to get him to wrap his arm around him. Drew takes the hint, pulling Rick closer, brushing his fingers back and forth across his lover’s arm.

“Even better than the apple one?”

“As much as I love apples, I think this one is better. It makes me think of you, think of our wedding, of how happy you make me.” Rick can feel himself getting emotional, and pressing his face into Drew’s shoulder, feeling his body shake softly as he chuckles.

“You’re so cute.” Drew pushes Rick’s head up, presses their foreheads together, smiles slightly at the tears building up in his partner’s eyes. They had been through so much together, yet here they were. Married, happy, thinking about adopting a kid. Everything wasn’t easy all the time, it was hell most of the time, but moments like this made it worth it.

They lock lips as the sun dips below the horizon.

\-------

“We have to go on dates more often. I missed this.” 

“New dates too. This is starting to feel monotonous.”

“Agreed.”

They were sitting on their bed, Drew laying down as Rick presses into his muscles.

“I can’t mmmm complain though. I wouldn’t care where we went as long as every date ended like this.” Drew hummed into the pillow, satisfied, as Rick kisses up his naked back, stopping to suck on a few spots, before getting to his neck. 

“Mmmm with your naked body? I hope so.”

“Keep your pants on babe.” Drew flips over, pulling Rick down to his chest, sticking his face into his lover’s hair.

“You’re using new shampoo?”

“I told you Drew, I refuse to use 3 in 1. You have to buy all 3.”

“Why would I buy all 3 when they make 3 in 1?” Drew grumbles against Rick’s scalp, making him chuckles.

“You’re completely hopeless, you know that?”

“You still married me. You must really be into self sabotage. Another one of your kinks?” Rick barks out a laugh, causing Drew to start giggling. They fall asleep as they woke up, a giggly mess, but too in love to care.


End file.
